The Softer Side
by Howl for the Moon
Summary: Thank youShadowess 88 for the b-day present and the inspiration. This is a crossover of YYH and By blade. A Kaioc story no less. Just read it you'll like it I hope and read the one shot by Shadowess 88 to understand fully.
1. Chapter 1

I'd like to thank Shadowess 88 for allowing me to use her one shot to write this story

I'd like to thank Shadowess 88 for allowing me to use her one shot to write this story. If you want to understand this story, you should definitely go and read her one shot. Along with her other stories to.

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

"Hey, where have you been all night," Yusuke asked.

"With your mother," Tony retorted.

She scratched at the bandage on her head drawing Yusuke's attention to it.

"Hey, what happened to you," Yusuke asked.

"I got hit by a car again, okay," Tony said sighing.

She fell into the couch groaning. She thought back on it and sighed what could have been dreamily. Yusuke however mistook it for aggravated.

"So, who hit you," Yusuke asked.

"You wouldn't believe if I told you," Tony said.

"Well, whoever it was is an idiot. Didn't I tell you not to go to that stupid Beyblading competition," Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, but I don't necessarily, have to listen to you," Tony said.

"Hn, if the onna wants to be stupid then let her," A new voice said.

"Silence, you dwarf! I, didn't ask you," Tony said.

Three guesses who that is? Everyone's favorite vertically challenged fire demon Hiei.

"What was that onna," Hiei growled.

"Dwarf, d-w-a-r-f need I go on you are short especially compared to me," Tony said, rolling her eyes.

"Hn," Hiei said.

Tony flipped him off and turned to the window.

'I still can't believe it. The Kai Hiwatari actually helped me out. Granted if he would have just brought me back here Kurama could have healed me,' Tony thought.

She started biting her thumbnail in thought staring blankly out the window.

"Tony, are you alright," Kurama, asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine I had a concussion last night and all but I'm fine," Tony, said.

"Are, you sure perhaps I should look at it," Kurama said, going to remove the bandages.

"I'm fine Kurama, really. I think I'll go take a shower," Tony said, pushing Kurama's hands away from her head.

She got up and went into the bathroom. She turned the nozzle and steaming hot water came out. She unwrapped the bandages from around her head and looked in the mirror. She winced as she saw the cut. It was just the caked blood that made it look that bad she reassured herself. Getting undressed and stepping into the hot water she sighed as it hit her abused muscles.

'Shit, that hurts,' Tony thought, hissing in pain as the water hit her cut.

She scrubbed at her hair blood falling out and going down the drain.

'Kai, you really would kick some ass at my profession. Suck, it up you've had worse injuries even in training," Tony thought.

Sighing, her eyes glazed over as she thought again of Kai.

'Cut…It…Out!! You are not some love struck schoolgirl. You are a spirit detective and will not go all doe eyed, weak kneed over a guy,' Tony berated herself.

She turned the nozzles cutting the water off and got out of the shower. She realized she had left her clothes in her room again and groaned.

'Great, I'm going to have to sprint to my room,' Tony thought.

She wrapped the towel around her securely and flung the bathroom door open sprinting to her room. She stumbled a little but managed to keep her footing. She quickly scrambled into her room slamming the door. Laughing at her own foolishness she got her underwear out and her outfit of the day. She slipped on a red sweatshirt with the sleeves ripped off and a pair of cargo jeans. She pulled her laptop out and got on line.

'I told him I'd send him mine so yeah I'll do that,' Tony thought.

She checked her pockets and realized they were in her other pair of pants. She went back to the bathroom and got the slip of paper carrying her dirty clothes back with her. A drop of blood had landed on her already dirty clothes. She ignored it and went to her room where she typed in his email and proceeded to type…

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Please review I know I should be working on Wasted and I am it's just inspiration struck and I had to answer no I can devote some time to updating Wasted!


	2. Chapter 2

E-mails and Missions

Hey Kai,

Figured I'd send you this with my e-mail and everything. By the way this is Tony just making sure and telling you now. Any way this is my e-mail: .

I know we just talked and everything but I'm really bored. My roommates are not the most talkative bunch. I'm stuck with a pretty boy, a loud mouth idiot, a dwarf, and a cat obsessed moron. Sometimes I really envy you. It must get lonely in that house by your self sometimes. Just give me a ring if you need someone to come hang out with you at that house. I'll be there in a heartbeat. Well I'd better go and have pretty boy rewrap my head.

Kicking ass up and down the street,

Tony

Tony punched the send button and erased her history. Privacy respecting fox her ass. That fox was too damn curious for his own good. Even if Tony couldn't beat him in a battle of wit she sure as hell wasn't about to let that fox into her personal business.

'Since, when have I thought of the stuff going on between me and Kai as private,' Tony thought shaking her head to clear those thoughts.

She opened her door and ran into Kuwabara.

"Oh, hey Kuwabara. How's it going," Tony asked.

"Oh, Tony where've you been," Kuwabara asked.

"I've been to see Satan and he says hello," Tony said lowering her voice to sound a bit more demonic.

She chuckled when Kuwabara shivered. That voice always worked with him. He was so moronic it was almost sad but messing with him was just too good to pass up. She walked into the living room finally acknowledging the throbbing in the side of her head. She pressed a hand to it and bit back a curse as she realized the wound had reopened. Kurama looked at the smell of fresh blood. When he saw Tony had blood on her hands he was by her side in an instant. Helping her to sit on the couch he took a closer look at the wound.

"You reopened it," Kurama asked as he pulled out the first aid kit.

"Yeah, it must have happened when I was taking my shower," Tony said biting her lip to stop from crying out as he put pressure to the wound to stop the blood flow.

Kurama sniffed at Tony discretely. She smelled of another male. The overprotective part of him growled. Tony was the youngest of the group. She was like a sister to all of them and who ever this was didn't know what they were getting into but they would soon know if he had any say in the matter. A loud pop and smoke cleared to reveal the toddler. Or rather the not so toddler like Koenma. He was in his teenaged form. Well yeah, now that Kuwabara and Yusuke were eighteen they couldn't exactly have a toddler popping in all over the place. Even if normal people couldn't see him. They still felt awkward. That and Tony could never keep a straight face when he showed up in toddler form. Tony looked at him blankly while Kurama wrapped her head after he had dabbed a bit of nectar from a plant he had created for the sole purpose of treating bleeding wounds. In a way it was like liquid stitches on a bit more complacent and it stung like a bitch!

"What happened here," Koenma asked his eyebrow arched.

"I got hit by a car…again," Tony admitted as Kurama finished wrapping her head.

"What are we going to do with you Tony," Koenma asked shaking her head.

Why had he appointed such a danger prone girl as the new spirit detective? Oh, yes because her danger normally put her in contact with the problem before it happened. Why was she allowed to know Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara? Because she was an orphan who Kuwabara's sister Shizura thought would come in handy and had adopted her. So she was in a sense Kuwabara's niece but it was too weird to refer to him like that when there was only a few years difference they preferred to act like they were adopted siblings.

"Send me n another dangerous mission," Tony suggested with a shrug.

"Quite right. That's why I'm here at any rate. Tony we received information that the beyblade tournaments that you enjoy so much are the breeding ground for demon betting places. It s rumored that a prominent beyblade prodigy is at risk. We need for you to protect him. We have already sent word to his company and they have agreed to accept our help," Koenma explained.

"Whose the target," Tony asked.

"Kai Hiwatari," Koenma said.

"I'll do it," Tony said without a second thought.


End file.
